The Not So Lonely Life
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: In this story, Kate still doesn't marry Garth but Humphrey thinks she does and leaves Jasper. Kate goes on a mission to find and tell Humphrey how she feels about him, but can Kate find Humphrey and win his heart back, or will he fall in love with a different wolf? Rated M for language and maybe lemons in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The Pained Goodbyes

**A/N: I am an amateur author and this is my first fanfic. I will take any review good or bad also looking for other authors to write chapters with. Enjoy. All of the characters in this story besides a few characters in later chapters. Story may not be altered with out permission. **

Humphrey's POV:

I stood at the top of a mountain in Jasper, Kate and Garth were just about to rub noses, it was too painful to watch the person I though was the love of my life marry someone else, it was as too much for me to handle. Before they rubbed noses I turned away, tears starting to form in my eyes. I howled as loud as I could but it wasn't a howl of joy, it was a howl of pain and sadness. After my howl of sheer pain, I turned and started walking towards the train tracks.

Kate's POV:

I was just about to rub noses with Garth when I pulled back. Garth looked at me confused and asked, "Kate, what are you doing?"

"I-I can't" I said looking down at my paws.

"You can't! Hmm hmm." Garth said happily but tried to hide it.

My dad walked up to me and asked, "Kate why can't you marry Garth?"

"Because I...I heh...fell in love with an omega."

Everyone in the audience gasped and murmered omega, my mother even fainted. That's when I herd a howl I would know anywhere. It was Humphrey's howl, but it seemed his was a howl of a sad goodbye and a pained congratulations.

'_Oh no! What have I done! Humphery's leaving Jasper and it's cause of me_.' I thought fearful of the love of my life leaving Jasper and without me. '_I have to find him and tell him how I feel_.' I thought some more while running towards the train tracks.

Humphrey's POV:

I was waiting for the train when two birds landed in front of me.

"Bonjour my furry friend. Where are you going?" Marcel asked.

"Oh hey guys, I'm not sure where I'm going. Do you guys know anywhere that would be a good place to go?" I asked.

"Well we saw some more wolves being released in Sawtooth, back in Idaho?" Paddy suggested.

"Hey anywhere but here is fine with me." I replied.

"Well then, you know the way there, don't you?" Marcel questioned.

"Ya, oh and thanks for you guys' help with everything." I said.

"And thank you for not eating us." Marcel joked.

Just then, I herd a russel in the leaves behind us. I already knew who it as without looking. I paid no attention to it cause I didn't want to miss the train. As the train went by I ran for it.

Kate's POV:

As I was getting closer, I herd Humphrey thank Marcel and Paddy then I had stepped on some leaves. I froze trying to stay as still as possible hoping Humphrey didn't hear me. He didn't turn around so I thought he didn't hear. As the train passed I knew I had to stop him, it was now or never. I sprung out of the bushes and that's when Humphrey took of after the train.

"Humphrey wait!" I yelled, trying to get him to stop but he kept going and he might have sped up. He didn't stop and hopped on the train, I couldn't catch the car and there was no more open cars. "I love you." I wispered as the train and Humphrey sped off. I sarted to cry because I broke the love of my life's heart and drove him away and he was probably going to go far away from Jasper.

**A/N: So what do you think give me suggestions as to what happenes and who the wolves being released in Sawtooth are and what they look like. Also planning on having ten chapters and a sequel depends on how many reviews I get. Also I have time so I plan on updating frequently.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Wolf

**Hello readers and thank you for your reviews. I will try to update as much as I can this weekend. Also if you have any ideas for what you want to happen in the next chapters, PM me and I will pick which would make the best storyline. Also I apologize for the mistake with chapter 2 I had messed up in posting this chapter Ill get it eventually. In the mean time, here is the real chapter 2. **

Kate's POV:

I had returned to my den for the night trying to hide my sorrow. Apparently I wasn't that good at it beause my mom and dad noticed and asked. "Kate, whats wrong?" My mom asked

"Nothings wrong mom, I'm fine." I replied turning away.

"Kate, somethings obviously wrong. You haven't said a word all afternoon." My father pointed out.

"I'm fine seriously." I said.

"Kate, we just want to know why you seem so down." My mother said.

"Mom, dad, I'm fine seriously." I said starting to get a bit annoyed.

Their persistance reminded me of Humphrey which made tears well up in my eyes.

"Ok we were just making sure." My dad said as they were turning to leave me to my self.

"Oh, by the way," My dad began. "You haven't seen Humphrey anywhere have you? He didn't show up to the wedding."

I froze, wondering if they knew or if it was just an innocent question. Him saying that reminded me of what had happened earlier today. I tried to hold in the tears but ended up breaking down. My dad walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"It's all my fault." I cried.

"What's your fault?" My mom asked.

"I almost married Garth but Humphrey didn't watch long enough to see me pull away. He went and hopped on a train before I could stop him and now he's probably thousands of miles away from here and may never come back." I wailed.

*Sigh* "Kate, maybe Humphrey just needs some time to you know calm down." My mom said trying to comfort me.

"I guess." I said now wiping the tears from my eyes.

Humphrey's POV:

It's probably been 10 hours since I hopped on The Canadian Express. I looked out of the cart to see the full moon shining on beautiful mountains. "This is it, lone wolf station." I said trying to joke. I hopped off the train and started my search for a den. I walked over to a lake and suddenly my two favorite birds landed right next to me.

"Marcel, Paddy!" I cheerfully said.

"Bonjour Humphrey." Marcel said. "I see you made it here no problem."

"Ya oh and I was wondering if you knew where any untaken dens were around here." I questioned.

"Yes there is on right over there." Paddy said.

I looked in the direction Paddy was pointing in and saw a perfectly sized den. "Thanks again guys." I exclaimed.

"Anytime." Marcel said.

I ran to the den and saw it had two rooms, the one he was standing in and an back room. "This is perfect." I said to myself. I went to attempt hunting since I was now a lone wolf, but after several failed attempts, I started to give up. Then I started to walk back to my den staring ant the ground. I was so hungry I couldn't think straight. Suddenly I walked into something. I rubbed my head with my paw and looked up to see a female wolf across from me. Her fur was white with purple strands. Her eyes where pink mixed with little bits of purple.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked helping the female up.

"Ya I'm fine, I should really watch where I'm going." She said getting up and looking at me.

"No it was completely my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I said.

"Ok well my names Amber." She said smiling at me.

"My names Humphrey." I said smiling back.

"So were you takin from your pack by the hunter too?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, no i came here by free will." I replied

"Why would you wanna do that?" She asked.

"Well some wolves in my previous pack broke my heart and pissed me off." I answered.

"Oh I see. Well I was going to try to get back to my pack but you seem like a really nice wolf. Do you know any place I could stay?" She asked.

"Well you could stay in my den." I offered.

"Sure!" She said happily.

A storm hit so we both rushed back to my new den. When inside we laid across from eachother. A strong wind blew in and Amber starte to shiver. She was already asleep so instead of waking her up I walked over to her and laid down next to her to keep her as warm as I could. She stopped shivering when I laid my forleg around her. I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Here is the second chap. Tell me what you think. And remember to review so I know what to do more or less of. I will try to update again tonight and if not tonight maybe tomorrow, I am getting my house painted so its a bit hectic. Also, tell me what you think should happen in the next few chapters that I can use to keep the story going. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3: Lookin For a Dying Love

**Hello readers I figured I should update since I have nothing else to do.**

Nobody's POV:

Its been a week since Humprey and Amber ave meet and a trong relationship is forming between the two. Is it love or another heartbreaking experience for Humphrey?

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up to another morning with Amber snuggled close to me again. I still didn't mind it because I thought I might be developing feelings for her, I just didn't want it to be another heartbreakin experience for me. I watched her sleep for a while cause I couldn't bring myself to wake her up. After 10 minutes or so I leaned close to her and wispered in her ear. "Goodmorning."

She started to stir and soon opened her eyes.

"Goodmorning Humphrey." She said smiling at me.

"How was your sleep?" I asked.

"It was good since I was warm and it's all thanks to you." She said.

"Really?" I questioned happily.

"Ya." She replied.

I was still hungry from yesterday cause there were no caribou out and we ran out of leftovers and decided to go get some food. I asked Amber if she wanted to come along so I had some company. She decided to come along so I figured since we were about to hunt I would ask her her if she was an alpha or and omega.

"So Amber, what rank are you?" I questioned.

"Who me, pshhh, I'm and alpha." She said confidently.

"Oh really?" I questioned.

"Yup." She confirmed.

"And here I've been hunting for food while an allpha has been siting on her ass. Why dont you hunt our food alpha." I joked.

"Ok ok, I'm not an alpha, I'm an omega." She admitted.

*Gasp* "Really!" I said sarcastically.

Amber giggled at my sarcasm. We came upon a group of caribou. I told Amber my plan and she agreed with it. While I snuck around back to get the caribou's attention and back them towards Amber. She was waiting to jump and get a grab on one if their necks while I got the legs. I got all of their attention and they did exactly what I wanted them to do, move towards Amber when one was practically on top of her, I screamed, 'Now Amber' she bit down ont the neck as hard as ashe could while I tore at the legs. Soon the caribou was dead and we had a small celebration.

"Ya know Amber, we make a damn fine team." I said.

"We sure do." She giggled.

After we dragged the caribou back to the den, ate and put the leftovers in the back room, Amber and I decided to watch the sunset. The setting sun made her fur shine bright in the light. I felt like Amber and I had a better connection then me and that heartbreaking Kate had, and I had to tell her how I felt.

"Amber, can I tell you something?" I nerviously questioned.

"Sure, what is it?" She replied.

"Well, I have known you for a while and..." I was interupted by a kiss from her. My eyes widened out of supprise then slowly shut as I returned her kiss. From that moment I didn't say anything further to ruin the moment as we watched the sun set and slowly fell asleep.

Kate's POV:

Its been a week since Humphrey left and I've been starting to expect the worst. The more I thought of him the more I missed him. It soon got to the point to where I decided to go find him. I couldn't leave that night because my mom said it was too dark. So I decided to check every park from Jasper to Idaho and back to Jasper.

In the morning I was up at the same time as the sun. I wanted to get a head start on the day cause I was starting to really worry about him. I was sitting at the train tracks waiting for the train when a rock landed in front of me. I looked up to see my two least favorite birds decending down in front of me.

"Kate funny seing you here." Paddy joked.

"Marcel, Paddy! What are you doing here?" I said trying to seem like I was happy to see them.

"Well we just wanted to drop in to see how you were doing." Marcel said.

"Well I not doing to good because I let the love of my life go, plus the fact that you told him you knew where Humphrey could go" I said starting to get pissed.

"Well we do know that humphery has a den back in Sawtooth if it makes you feel any better. but you better hurry because it seems Humphrey might have fallen in love with another wolf." Marcel said.

I gasped as I tought to my self, '_could Humphrey really love any other wolf. It makes sence seeing as he thinks I broke his hear now he's about to break mine.' _I was snapped out of thought as the train sped by me. I chased after the train and finally caught up with the open car and hopped in. The cart I ended up in was the one Humphrey and I howeled in. As my thoughts were brought back to him, I began to cry thinking about how Humphrey, the love of my life, may be falling in love with another wolf. I layed down hoping I could win him back.

**There you go two chapters in one night. R&R and I will keep the updates. Still looking for suggestions for future chapters and authors to write this story with. Chapter 4 should be comming out soon. Until then later.**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Separate Ways

**A/N: Hey guys, I this is chapter four but I need reviews to know if anyone is actually reading these and I am not just wasting my time. So I write faster when I get reviews cause I dont want to keep readers waiting, but if I get no reviews I think 'what readers' so if you could give me a thumbs up or down on chapters.**

Kate's POV:

I woke up the next morning to Humphrey's sent. I jumped off the car and followed the sent. I herd a voice speeking to another, it was a female's voice talking to a male I didn't see the front of ether wolf and I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. The female was talking to a grey wolf who looked like Humphrey but I didn't wanna call someone Humphrey when their name wasn't. I crept as close as I could get while still being behind cover. I watched my step this time so I wasn't caught. The male and the other wolf seemed to be really close to each other. '_Hopefully I can find Humphrey before the season hits and he finds another female.' _I thought. I turned to leave and I got maybe 30 feet before I ran into another wolf that looked like Humphery but after knowing what Humphrey looks like I knew it wasn't him.

"Ouch that hurt like a bitch!" The other wolf exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." I appologized.

"Ah it's ok." He said.

"Do you live around here?" I questioned.

"No I was taken here by hunters.." He replied.

"Oh cause if yo know a wolf named Humphrey me aand him were taken here about month ago..."

"Wait a second... did you say you and Humphrey?" He asked.

"Ya." I replied.

"Oh ok. Uh by the way whats your name?" He wondered.

"Oh my name's Kate and yours is?" I asked.

"My names Ash." He replied.

_'Ash, what an interesting name.'_ I thought.

Ash had seemed to be in a hurry in the direction I had just came from. I had decided to wait till I saw Humphrey away from the other wolf, so I found an untaken den and layed down to rest.

Humphrey's POV:

I was just sitting by a pond with Amber when Ash came running out of the bushes out of breath.

"Humphrey... wolf... look... you... Jasper..." Ash said in between pants

When Ash said 'Jasper' I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Amber you remember that wolf Kate I told you about, she broke my heart?" I questioned.

"Ya, what about her?" She replied back.

"Well she's here in Sawtooth looking for me and I have to leave." I told her.

I turned to leave when Amber grabbed my sholder. "Wait take me with you." She pleaded.

I smiled at her wanting to come with me. "Sure." I said.

"Ok ok this love fest is very touching but you have to go before she finds you." Ash commented.

"Heh ok." I said, "We'll head south for a little bit then see where we end up after I think we've lost her we will start heading to Jasper and go from there." I stated.

"Wait I wanna go straight there." Ash said.

"Well then I'll show you how to get there." I said.

Then out of no where Jenna, a red furred wolf with a white underbelly and purple eyes, came out of the bushes and tackled Ash.

"Gotcha." She said while on top of Ash.

"Damn it, you got me again." Ash said.

"And I always will she said getting off of Ash." Jenna said.

"Well I guess not after I leave." Ash said now looking down.

"What? Where are you going?" Jenna said with concern.

"To Jasper Humphrey and Amber are gonna go there after they escape Kate." Ash told her.

"Well I'd like to go with you." Jenna said cheerfully.

"Really?" Ash said now cheering up.

"Ya we'll go together." Jenna replied.

"Great!" Ash said, "Follow me, Humphrey told me how to get there."

**A/N: Well there's chap 4 for ya. Also don't forget to R&R I will produce more chaps faster that way.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase Begins

**A/N: Hey readers this next chapter answers RJAForever13's questions. Also if you know what you want to happen then PM me before the next chap comes out and if I don't like the idea then I wont put it in a chap and if you don't like it then dont read. Also imjustlikehumphrey, I really appeciate you giving me a summary of my chaps so I don't have to read them again, saves so much time. Finally, now that the group split up there will be a new POV in this story. Now here is chapter five.**

Humphrey's POV:

I watched Ash and Jenna walk towards the house Kate and I went to with Marcel and Paddy to get in the truck. I laughed knowing that Ash was madly in love with Jenna and she was completely unaware, or was she? I turned my attention back to Amber as we walked as fast as we could to get to cover.

"Humphrey, why are you running away from Kate, why don't you just face her?" Amber asked.

"Because she broke my heart and I know why shes here, she wants to bring me back to Jasper." I said.

"Well then why don't you just tell her you don't want to come back?" She questioned.

"Because if I know Kate, she will keep trying till I go back." I answered.

"Well don't you still have feelings for her?" She asked.

"No, none at all not even hatred." I said.

We took some cover in some bushes, then I herd Kate's voice. She was with Lilly and Garth. _'I thought she came here alone.' _I thought. Then I decided to listen in on her conversation.

"Thanks Lilly and Garth for coming down here to help me, but how did you find me?" Kate asked.

"Well we talked to those two birds and they told us you would be here so they gave us instructions on how to get here." Garth answered.

"Oh ok and who's this?" Kate asked.

"Oh this is Christopher but we call him Chris." Lilly said.

"Hello." Chris said.

"Hi." Kate said.

I got Amber's attention and motioned for Amber to follow me. We got out of the bushes unherd but Chris pointed us out.

"Look, is that him?" Chris questioned pointing at us.

I was hoping Kate thought we were just two ordinary omegas but she called me out.

"Humphrey!" She screamed while the rest of them followed.

We were running for a while before we came to a familiar building. the light up sign said 'Eat Food, Get Gas.' _'Why does this look so familiar?' _I thought. I told Amber to follow me along the gate. We crossed the street and ran into the forest, we were both out of breath us being omegas so we rested for a bit, then I saw a truck I knew all to well. It was black with flames on it and a small trailer on the back. I wispered to Amber that that was the truck that Ash and Jenna should be in. then I saw the back door open and two wolves jump out. Before I could do anything else I saw Kate and the three others come up the hill and towards the street. The chase was on once again.

Ash's POV:

I was sleeping in the vehicle Jenna and I jumped in back in Idaho. It had suddenly stopped and woke us. Jenna looked outside.

"Well?" I asked expectantly.

"I-I don't know." She replied.

"I'll get out and look around." I said.

"Well well well, look at the omega takin charge. Ok I'll stay here." She said.

I hopped out of the back and looked around when suddenly this sweet smell entered my nose I followed it and came to a package. I was hungry so I tried to open the pack. When I opened it I motioned for Jenna to come over. She pranced over to where I was and I gave her half.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"I don't know... but it looks and smells good." I said then ate what ever it was.

"I don't know." Jenna said cautiosly.

"Come on, you have to keep you strength up." I encouraged.

"Ok." She said then ate what ever it was too.

Once she finished, we saw the truck we were in leave. Jenna sighed but I laughed.

"What's so funny omega?" She asked.

"The truck left us because you slow eating." I joked.

"What ever." She said then playfully shoved me and I shoved her back. When we saw a door open we did't even think about it we just ran. There was a storm coming so we decided to build a small den and sleep.

**A/N: well here is chapter five. I will try to get chapter 6 out today but if not then it will be out tomorrow. Also I have a very suprising chapter for chapter six but it's not a lemon, lemons will be in the sequel. Until chapter six, later.**


	6. Chapter 6: We Meet Again

**A/N: Hello readers, looks like Kate is gonna get a huge suprise in this next chapter. Also I would like reviews and this will be the last time I put this in a A/N but reviews I need more to know if I am doing good or if I should or if I should be doing more or less of something. Now I present to you, chapter six.**

Ash's POV:

I woke up the next morning with Jenna's muzzle just out of reach of mine. She look so adorable sleeping I let her sleep for a little bit more before I woke her up.

"Jenna, its time to get up come on." I wispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, what?" She replied half asleep.

"Come on, get up alpha." I said nudging her.

"Ugh, fine." She said lifting herself up and stretching.

We got to a nearby lake and we saw something that made us both giggle. Aross the lake was a den with two wolves and we knew exactly who they were. We both looked at each other and walked to the den. Humphrey and Amber were snuggled up against each other. We thought it would be funny if we splashed water on them so we found a littered cup and put water from the lake in it. We threw the water on them and watched as they jumped awake and looked at us.

"Hey what the fuck man?" Humphrey said.

"Ya what gives?" Amber agreed.

"What? We thought you guys might have been dead." I said.

"Yea right, and why are you here, we thought you guys were at Jasper already." Humphrey asked.

"Well the truck left without us," Jenna said beginning to explain what happened. When she finished I asked Humphrey where to go from here and he told us about the bear cub and the Canadian Express. Then we headed in out seperate directions and continued our journey.

Humphrey's POV:

We kept going till we came to an opening in the forest. We then rested but before long there was a rustling in the leaves around us. I then realized I had to act fast or I would be begged to go back to Jasper. Before everyone jumped at us I turned to Amber and gave her the most passionate kiss I could give. She seemed suprised but returned the kiss. Then everyone including Kate jumped out of the bushes and gasped. After that we opened our eyes and looked at the suprised wolves surrounding us. I looked at Kate and she ran off with tears in her eyes. That's when water was splashed on me and Amber and I was woken from my sleep and I looked up to see Ash and Jenna standing there laughing at us.

"Hey what the fuck man?" I said

"Ya what gives." Amber said.

"What? We thought you guys might have been dead." Ash said.

"Yea right, and why are you here, we thought you guys were at Jasper already." Humphrey asked.

"Well the truck left with out us and then one of the doors to the place was opened and we didn't stay there we got away. Jenna said then finished telling us what heppened. Then Ash asked me how to get to Jasper and I remembered the Canadian Express and told them about the bears and how to get on. We all went our seperate ways and continued our quest. Amber and I walked for a little while before I was tackled. I thought it was Amber being an omega so I took it well.

"Ok Amber you got me." I laughed.

"Uh Humphrey," I looked back to see Amber, then looked closely at the figure on top of me.

Suddenly my smile went away when I realized it was Kate.

"Hi." Kate said.

"Oh what do you want." I said angrily.

"To bring you home." she said.

I gave Amber an 'I told you so look,' and she gave me a 'you were right' look.

"Well your wasting your time." I said.

"Humphrey I..."

"No way Kate you broke my heart and married Garth." I interupted.

"But that's the thing, I didn't marry Garth, I pulled away before the nose rub." She said

I looked at Garth and he nodded his head in approval.

"Well that still doesn't break the law that alphas and omegas can't be together." I pointed out.

"Well I say fuck the law Humphrey, I love you." Kate said looking at me with hope.

"I dunno," I said looking at Amber then back at Kate, "I just don't want to be hurt."

Nobody's POV:

What Humphrey didn't know is that Kate promised to marry Garth after they brung Humphrey home so they can fufill their responsibilities.

**A/N: Oh snap what is gonna happen next and what is Kate gonna do if Humprey decides to go home. Also Humphrey's got a back up plan for both decisions which is he gonna take fing out in chapter 7 coming soon to a near you. Later**


	7. Chapter 7: Old Friends

**A/N: Hey readers I cant go to sleep so I decided to update, hopefully I dont fall asleep while writing this chapter. In this chap Ash's puppyhood friend (Jacob)(If ya dont know who Jackob is then read the character's section of my bio) runs into Ash, literally, but Ash is still upset about what happened (bio). One more thing thank you for your support and reviews plus I am starting to think of stories for when I finish this story and the sequel. Here is chapter 7.**

Humphrey's POV:

I had to think about the whole Kate thing. She wanted me to come home and she didn't actually marry Garth? What the hell is happening? My world is fallong appart. Damn it, two girls one an omega and one an alpha. Do I play it safe or do I live on the edge? My heart can'ttake another hear break. Son of a bitch. What am I gonna do?

"Humphrey wake up!"

*Splash* "What huh what happened what's going on?" I said waking up to a cold, wet, and startling start.

"You were moving in you sleep and making noises." Amber said. "So what's your choice?"

"Well I love you, and..."

"Wait what did you say?" Amber interupted.

"What I love you?" I replied.

"Ya, you... love me?" She said in a seductive voice.

"Ya." I said.

Amber blushed and giggled a bit.

I told her that there was no way Kate would go completely back on her responsibilities. So when we got to Jasper, and everyone is talking about the unification of the pack, I'll just announce that we've decided to get married. Once I was sure he knew what the plan was we went to go find the three alphas and the one omega.

Ash's POV:

We had finally gotten to the tracks after being chased by the bears Humphrey was talking about, and were now sitting down to rest.

"What... the... hell?" I asked in between pants.

"Why are you so outta breath?" Jenna said.

"Because I am made for jokes and playing around not running from bears." I answered.

"True, true." She agreed.

Then all of the sudden I was tackled onto my back.

"Ah, Jenna help me!" I screamed.

I looked up to see a black wolf with strands of red fur around his body standing on top of me.

"Uh, do I know you?" I questioned.

"Do you know me? Of course you do!" The wolf exclaimed, "Don't you remember your own best friend from puppyhood?"

"My best friend from my puppyhood was a wolf named..." Then I took a the wolf again. "Aww hell no!" I said.

"What is it Ash?" Jenna asked.

"This is my best friend from puppyhood who left for alpha school and came back forgeting I existed because of some alpha he met. Where is she by the way?" I questioned.

"Oh shes in those bushes, you can come out now Leah." He called. Then out from the bushed came a golden brown she-wolf from the bushes with turquoise eyes. "Leah you remember Ash right?" Jake said.

"Ya I remember him." She said smiling at me.

"So Ash how ya been, see you got an alpha friend." Jake then said winking at Jenna and I.

"What? No we are just friends." I explained.

"What ever you can deny it all you want but I know the truth." Jake said.

"So where you two headin?" Jake said, starting a converstaion.

"To Jasper park, Canada." Jenna said, "What about you?" She questioned.

"Well we were heading to california but getting out of the country sounds good, can we come with you?" Jake asked.

"YOU CAN..."

"Definitely come with us." Jenna inerupted.

After that I said nothing till the train got there and we hopped on.

**A/N: I'm sorry for the rushed finish but the next chapter shoul finish what this one didn't. It's late at night and I need to get some sleep but chap 8 shoulf be better and longer tham this. Until then Later.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Truth

**A/N: Hello readers I again apologize for short cut of chapter 7. I did redo this chapter and made it longer. I have a lot of good stuff coming up in these next few chapters. Here is the new and improved chapter 8. Enjoy.**

Ash's POV:

While everyone else talked and laughed, I sat by myself, in a corner.

"Ash what's the problem?" Jake asked me putting a paw on my sholder. I was very quick to pull away.

"After you left me alone to play by myself for some alpha girl? Then you wanna come back and expect me to still be your best friend? No!" I said.

"Well I didn't know you felt like that. Why didn't ya say somehting?"

"Because you looked so happy, and no other omega let alone alpha liked me so I left."

"That's why your parents were crying cause you left a home where no one liked you." Jake commented.

"Yes an that's when I became a lone wolf, and was captured by hunters while doing my full moon howl." I concluded.

"Ash, I didn't kno..."

"Dont... touch me. I just wanna go to sleep." I said laying my head down with my eyes full of tears. Then after a while I felt something snuggle up against me. When I looked I saw it was Jenna, I then laid my head back down and went back to sleep.

Humphrey's POV:

It's been two days since I agreed to go back to Jasper, but the Canadian Express hasn't come by yet. So we decided to stay in a den near by. I noticed that every time Amber and I did something lovingly, she would sigh. After a while I had to talk to Kate and find out the truth.

"Hey Kate, can I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Huh? Ya sure."

We then walk out of the den and to a nearby pond. I had stopped to take a drink and Kate did the same. After she was done, she looked at me and asked, "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Humphrey?"

"Mmm? Oh yea uh well first of all, did you really love me?"

"Of course I did Humphrey."

"Then why did you almost marry Garth?" I questioned.

"Because it was my responsibility, I never wanted to marry Garth in the first place."

"Then why... wait what?"

"My dad apparently gave a big speech that Garth and I would marry and unite the packs, I loved you but had to follow my responsibilities. Plus I didn't want to be the reason my pack went to war."

*Sigh* "I-I can't believe you didn't tell me. That's the reason you didn't howl with me at first, when we were on the train."

"Partially, but I got so caught up in the moment and your howl just amazed me, I-I just couldn't do it."

Hearing this made me blush and smile. I thought about doing something I didn't think I could do before, but under the current circumstances and finding out what really happened, I felt bad. This was the least I could do. I leaned forward and gave Kate a small kiss on the cheek. She looked at me supprised.

"We should head back, its getting late." I suggested. Kate's still suprised face made me smile. "Kate?" I said shaking her.

"Wha? Oh yea." Kate said still trying to understand what had just happened

**A/N: Hmm a lot of stuff happening a small kiss from Humphrey and a large suprise for Ash and Jake. What will happen in the next chap. Only time will tell.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Whole Truth

**A/N: Hello readers I will try to make this chapter at least 1000 words. Also thank you for the positive and negative feed back, it helps me bring the chapters that interest you so much. Now, I present chapter 8.**

Humphrey's POV:

I woke up and saw Kate sitting outside of the den but Amber, Lilly, Garth, and Chris were still asleep.

"Your up early." I said purposely startling Kate.

"Ahh! Oh it's just you." She said.

"Yup just me." I replied.

*Sigh* "Humphrey I have to tell you something, the truth."

"I thought we took care of that yesterday." I said.

"Yes but this is the rest of it, can we go back to where we talked yesterday?"

"Sure." I said, she let out a sigh of relief.

We went back to the pond and this time, Kate was the first to take a drink before she said, "Humphrey, I am getting married."

"Oh really? That's great! Who's the lucky fello?" When I asked Kate got a supprised look on her face.

"What?" She said.

"Who ya getting married to." I asked again.

"Oh it's uh it's Garth." She answered.

"I thought you didn't get married to Garth." I said.

"We didn't," She replied, "But I promised that when I brung you home, that I would marry Garth and unite the packs."

"Kate its..."

"I'm sorry Humphrey I was just so worried about you and I really missed you..."

"Kate," I said smiling, "It's ok, I understand and I will be ok."

"Really?" Kate said brightening up.

"Ya I have Amber." I said.

Kate frowned when I said this.

"A-Amber?" She said.

"Ya." I said.

"Ok." She said trying to smile.

After this we headed back to the den, when we got there , everyone was awake.

"There you two are." Amber said.

"Yup, Kate and I just had a talk, right Kate?" I asked.

"Huh yea." She said.

I walked over to Amber and she asked me it I wanted to take a walk.

"Sure sounds good to me, any of you alphas wanna come, what about you Lilly?"

"Nah." The group of alphas said.

"Sure I'll come." Lilly said, and with that we were off on our walk.

Kate's POV:

I was standing outside of the den, enjoying the crisp morning air when Humphrey startled me.

"Your up early. He said

"Ahh! Oh it's just you." I said.

"Yup just me." He replied.

*Sigh* "Humphrey I have to tell you something, the truth."

"I thought we took care of that yesterday." He said.

"Yes but this is the rest of it, can we go back to where we talked yesterday?"

"Sure." He said, I let out a sigh of relief.

We went back to the pond and this time, I was the first to take a drink before I said, "Humphrey, I am getting married."

"Oh really? That's great! Who's the lucky fello?" He asked and I got a supprised look on her face.

"What?" I said.

"Who ya getting married to." He asked again.

"Oh it's uh it's Garth." I answered.

"I thought you didn't get married to Garth." He said.

"We didn't," I replied, "But I promised that when I brung you home, that I would marry Garth and unite the packs."

"Kate its..."

"I'm sorry Humphrey I was just so worried about you and I really missed you..."

"Kate," He said smiling, "It's ok, I understand and I will be ok."

"Really?" I said brightening up.

"Ya I have Amber." He said.

When I herd this, my heart sank.

"A-Amber?" I said.

"Ya." He said.

"Ok." I said trying to smile.

After this we headed back to the den, when we got there , everyone was awake.

"There you two are." Amber said.

"Yup, Kate and I just had a talk, right Kate?" Humphrey said.

"Huh? Yea." I said.

Humphrey walked over to Amber and I herd her ask Humphrey if he wanted to go on a walk, I on the other hand walked over to the group of alphas.

"So, did you tell him?" Garth asked.

"Ya I did," I started, "and he took it very well, too well."

"Sure sounds good to me, any of you alphas wanna come, what about you Lilly?" Humphrey asked.

"Nah." Everyone answered but me.

"Sure I'll come." Lilly said, and with that they all left to go on their walk.

Ash's POV:

The next morning, I was awoken by Jenna. She told me we were approaching Jasper park. I got up and stretched and asked her how many miles we had to go. She told me just a few miles. I looked towards the open side of the train car and saw Jake sitting next to Leah. I decided I had to talk to him about yesterday.

"Uh, Jake?" I asked.

"Yea?" He replied.

"I'm sorry for yesterday, it was just a lot seeing my best friend that left me come back and still think we are cool ya know?" I questioned.

"No it's ok, I thought about it and it is pretty messed up that I left my best friend for am alpha." He said.

"So are we cool?" I questioned.

I guess we're cool." He replied. "So does this make us friends again?"

"I wouldn't say friends, but we can start with acquaintances." I replied.

"Ok." He said.

"Now if you two are done with your moment we should probably get off." Jenna said.

"What? Oh yea, right." I replied.

We had all jumped off the trainand we began looking for a pack but after lots of walking, we couldn't find anyone.

"Are you sure we are in the right palce?" I asked.

"Well there was a sign that said welcome to Jasper Park Canada. Lets keep looking." Jenna said.

"Ok." I replied.

**A/N: **Here is another chapter, I wonder how this is gonna turn out, and with Humphrey knowing the truth, is he finally ask Amber to be his mate? Find out more in chapter 10. Finally my first ten chapters and I have gotten good reviews. Once again, if you have read the short chapter 8 go back and read it, it had been made longer. Until chaper ten, later.


	10. Chapter 10: Will You?

A/N: I am officially on break so a lot of updates should be comming up. Also Guest named Kate love hump, I really like your style and the way you look at things, you review actually was really tempting for me to put it as part of my story maybe in later chaps. In the mean time here is chapter 10.

Ash's POV:

We were walking for a good ten minutes when we herd a howl. We followed the sound of the howl till we got to a valley. There were a few wolves in the middle of it. The wolves were standing around a caribou. One was dark grey with a little bit of black and he was shorter than the others. The second one was similar to him but his fur was darker shades than the other. The third one was a light brown and the fourth one was a much darker shade of brown. We all listened in on their conversation.

"That was a good hunt, I think were getting this teamwork thing down for when the packs are united." Said the first wolf.

"I do agree," said the second wolf, "Scar, Claw what do you think?" Asked the second one.

The two wolves who were called Scar and Claw nodded their heads in agreement. Suddenly their heads all turned our direction.

"Come out we know you are there." Said the second wolf.

Jenna walked out of the bushes with Jake right behind her.

"You two also there is four of you, and only two of you came out.

With that I then walked out of the bushes with Leah right behind me.

"Who are you?" Questioned the second wolf.

"I am Jenna and this is Ash, Jake and Leah." Jenna replied. "Who are you?"

"I am Hutch, this is Candu, Scar, and Claw." The second wolf replied.

"Why are you here?" The wolf named Candu asked.

"We are looking for the Western pack of Jasper Park, would you know where that is? We know someone who was a part of that pack." I asked.

"And who might that be?" Candu asked.

"Someone named Humphrey?" I answered.

"...Follow us." Hutch said.

They took us somewhere not to far from the valley. They all lead us to a den where we met a two wolves.

"Sir." Hutch said. "These are some wolves that claim they know Humphrey."

"It's true the grey wolf, Humphrey, He's running from Kate but judging on the fact that two alphas are running from three alpha's and one omega, they've already been caught and are waiting for the Canadian Express." I said.

"You said you know Humphrey, right?" The older grey wolf said.

"Yes." I replied.

"Where did you come from?" He said.

"I-Idaho." I said.

All of their eyes went wide. Then the grey wolf said, "Then welcome."

"What?!" We all said in unison.

"Well I assume that you were looking for the central pack." The grey wolf said.

"Yea we were, uh by the way I didn't catch you and yout wife's name." I said.

"Oh pardone my manners, I'm Winston and this is Eve." The grey wolf said.

"Hello." Eve said.

"Oh and I am Ash, and this is Jenna, Jake and Leah." I said.

"And I'm sure you've already met Hutch, Candu, Scar and Claw." Winston said.

"We've have." I replied.

"Excellent! Hutch will show you around the territory and then to your dens." Winston said.

"Ok." I said.

We then were taken on a tour of the territory and then to our dens. After that we ate and were told about this thing called a moonlight howl. Me being used to doing a lonewolf howl was amazed by finding out about it. I wanted to ask Jenna if she wanted to go with me but that's when I found out that alphas and omegas couldn't be together plus she had already been asked. So I then returned to my den, being the only omega in the new group that came to Jasper, and slowly fell asleep.

Humphrey's POV:

We had just gotten back from out walk but the den was empty. We knew that the Canadian Express hadn't come yet cause Lilly knew that Kate nor Garth would leave without her. We waited inside the den and talked. Before long, The alphas had came back with food. We then all sat down to eat then found a nearby mountain that we could have a moonlight howl on. After the howl I had to tell Amber something.

"Amber?" I said.

"Yes?" She replied.

"There's something I've w-wanted to ask you." I said.

"What is it?" She asked, her purple eyes shone bright in the moon light.

"Well, A-Amber... will, will you marry me?" I managed to stutter out.

"Oh Humphrey yes... yes I will marry you!" She said starting to tear up.

"Great, we can get married when we get to Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"Ok." She said.

We then went back to the den and I spent my first night being an engaged wolf.

**A/N: Here is the next chapter and Humphrey and Amber engaged?! If you saw this coming before this chapter then you know you stories. Till the next chapter 11 later.**


	11. Chapter 11: Questions and Suspicion

**A/N: I am getting closer to the end of this story and that means that I need story ideas. I do have a few in mind but if you have a story you would like to read and like the way I write stories, please see my bio for what stories I will and will not do, then PM me the idea if it follows the guide lines for what stories I do. Also if you really like this story then don't worry I will write a sequel for it. In the mean time I give you chapter 11.**

Humphrey's POV:

Kate woke me up the next morning to tell me that the Canadian Express was coming. Everyone but Garth was up. When Garth finally woke up we went to the train tracks to hop on the train. As the train sped by we all ran after it hopping on board one by one. I looked in the sky and saw it was still dark.

"It's not even dawn yet." I yawned.

"Well if you wanted to stay you shoulda said something." Kate replied.

The whole train ride to Jasper, Amber and I tried not to show too much affection, so no one would get suspicious. I was finally in love real love with someone that I can actually marry. I went back to sleep, and so did Amber. Before I fell asleep someone cuddled up against me. I knew who it was and looked at her.

"I'm cold." Amber said looking at me.

I smiled and laid back down. Before I went to sleep I thought about being married with Amber and having pups. My thoughts then switched to Amber and if she wanted pups. I thought about it some more and fell asleep.

Kate's POV:

I was trying to wake up Humphrey to get ready to catch the Canadian Express. When he finally woke up we all tried to get Garth to get up. Then when Garth woke up we headed towards the train the Canadian Express finally passed us we all ran after it. We all jumped in by with omega females first since they had the least stamina, then omega males, next came alpha females and finally alpha males.

"It's not even dawn yet." Humphrey said while yawing.

"Well if you wanted to stay you shoulda said something." I replied.

Since it wasn't even dawn yet so everyone tried to go back to sleep. I saw Amber snuggle next to Humphrey and I frowned. It was cold so I looked at Garth and thought _'If he's gonna be your mate then might as well'_. I walked over to Garth and laid next to him. He looked at me and I looked back. He then smiled and laid his forepaw on my side. I was just about to fall asleep when I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey and Amber laying unusually close to each other. I thought it was weird and fell asleep with that thought on my mind.

Ash's POV:

I woke up the next morning to find that I was the only one in the den Jenna and I shared, till she found a mate that is. I got worried and recalled the events from last night. When Jenna was howling with another wolf. My heart sank lower than my stomach as I connected the dots and came to the conclusion that she must have spent the night with that wolf. Decided I needed to do something and went outside to see if any omegas were doing anything. I came upon a group that was playing kick-the-berry. One of the wolves kicked it my way and I kicked it back. One wolf who's fur was madded stopped the berry and said, "Nice kick, your not from around here are you?" He questioned.

"No." I replied.

A shorter wolf then asked me, "Then how did you get here?"

"Well a wolf named Humphrey told me how to get here." I replied.

When they herd this, all of their jaws dropped.

"You know Humphrey?" A larger tan wolf said.

"Yes, uh by the way my names Ash." I said.

"I'm Salty,"

"I'm Shakey,"

"And I'm Mooch." They all replied.

"So how do you know Humphrey, ya know besides the fact that he's apart of your pack." I questioned.

"Were his best friends." Salty answered.

"Oh really? Ok." I said. "Well I'll see you guys later." I called.

"Ok." They replied.

I headed back to my den and when I was in the middle of the valley, I herd someone call my name. I turned around to see Jenna running towards me. "Jenna?" I whispered. Once she caught up to me I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Looking...for...you..." She said in between pants.

"Why, I thought you were with that wolf you went to the moonlight howl with." I quizzed.

"What...? No... I was...with him but...he ended up...being a jerk." She said slowly getting he breath back.

"Oh well then where did you go? I woke up this morning and you weren't there." I said.

"I took a morning walk, came back to the den, and you weren't there." She replied.

"Oh ok, well I'm going back to the den. Are you coming?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied happily.

When we got back to the den I thought this would be the perfect time to tell Jenna something I've wanted to tell her all along.

"Jenna, can I tell you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it?" She questioned.

"If I tell you this, you promise not to hate me?" I requested.

"Ok." She agreed.

"Ok." I sighed. "Jenna, I love you."

"W-What?" She gasped.

"I know, it's stupid. I just had to tell you." I mumbled.

Jenna giggled and whispered into my ear, "I love you too."

"What?!" I cried.

"I love you too, I just didn't know if you felt the same way about me." She admitted.

"Wow." I said surprised.

"Too bad we can't get married." Jenna sighed.

"Ya." I muttered. "Wait a minute! Jenna what if we tried to go against the law or talk to Winston and Eve about it?"

"Let's try talking to Winston and Eve first." Jenna suggested.

"Ok." I concurred.

We walked to Winston and Eve's den and asked if we could talk to them in private. They both agreed and we walked to a quiet place close by.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Winston questioned.

"Well sir, Jenna and I want to get married but you alpha and omega law prohibits us from doing it." I informed.

"So you want me to just get rid of the law so that you two can get married?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Nope wont do it."

"What? Why not?" Jenna questioned.

"Because it is pack law and pack law is only changed if necessary."

"But this is necessary."

"No!" Winston yelled.

"Fine. Ya know what, fuck the pack law. I love this alpha. Isn't that the reason you married yours?"

"Yes but it's a totally different thing. End of discussion." Winston concluded.

Jenna had ran back to the den and I chased after her. When I finally got to the den I found Jenna in a corner crying. I walked over to her and put my paw around her shoulder.

"I'll never marry the one I love." She sobbed.

"It's ok Jenna, we'll make it through this, somehow." I said trying to comfort her.

After she stopped crying Jenna and I looked into each other's eyes. She leaned forward and kissed me. At first I was taken by surprise, but soon returned the kiss. After about five minutes, we parted then went to sleep for the first time, laying next to each other.

**A/N: Wow a lot of Ash action but very little Kate and Humphrey action. Also this chapter ended up being super long, longer than I expected. so a lot more Kate and Humphrey action coming up in next chapter so till then, later.**


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Out the Truth

**A/N: I am sorry Kate love hump but the idea you gave me was good, I liked it but I don't think all of the readers would like it. Also the last chapter ended up being 1000 and something words, and it's thanks to all my viewers reviews I write because you like my chapters. Another thing, Pictures of the characters should be put on my bio I will put it in an author's note when they are added. So here is chapter 12. Enjoy!**

Ash's POV:

I woke the next morning to find Jenna still laid next to me. She looked so adorable when she slept, I decided to let her sleep. Then something scared me.

"Ahem." Someone at the entrance of the den cleared their throat.

I jumped to a start and looked to see Winston.

"If this is a bad time," He said. " I can come back."

"Well it depends on what you want." I replied.

"Well I just came by to say that what you did yesterday, that got me thinking. Lke when you said fuck the law and said that you love her," Winston said making a head movement at Jenna, " and then talking about the reason I married Eve and I've decided to change the pack law."

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yes, you two deserve happiness and the same to any other alpha and omega couple." Winston said smiling.

"Thank you sir." I replied.

"I should be thanking you for showing how unfair the pack laws can be." Winston said.

"I just came by to say that, goodbye." Winston said turning to leave.

After Winston had left I walked over to Jenna and woke her.

"Jenna, Jenna wake up, I've got something to tell you." I whispered.

"What is it." Jenna mumbled.

"Winston came by."

"What?! What did he want?" She said now fully awake.

"He said that he thought about what I said yesterday about him marrying Eve, and he said he has decided to get rid of the law, isn't that great!" I exclaimed.

"It's wonderful, i-it's amazing." She said speechless.

"Ya so I was thinking we could get married when Humphrey, Kate, Amber and the rest get back!" I suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Jenna agreed.

After that we decided to spend our day together, and we started with a walk around the territory. We had reached a pond and stopped for a break. Jenna sat next to me and laid her head onto my shoulder and I laid my head onto her's. We sat like that for a while watching the sun go down. A few minutes later someone startled us by saying, "Well well well, what do we have here? An alpha and an omega showing love to each other? Isn't that against the pack law?" Humphrey teased.

"As a matter of fact, no it is not, anymore that is." I said turning to look at Humphrey and the rest of the crew.

"Well then... wait what?" Humphrey said confused.

"Winston changed the law because I stood up to him and gave him an example of why that law wasn't fair." I replied.

"Your lying." Humphrey stated.

"Nope not at all, go ask Winston, and we will go with you." I offered.

"Ok." Humphrey excepted.

We then all walked to Winston and Eve's den.

Humphrey's POV:

When I woke up the sun was high in the sky.

"It must be noon." I said softly to myself.

"Well good morning sleepy head!" Amber said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yea I did actually." I replied.

"That's good."

"Hey guys we are nearing Jasper park, lets get ready to go." Garth commanded.

"Ok boss." I joked.

"Very funny coyote." Garth joked back.

"Would you two knock it off." Kate snapped.

"Garth started it."

"Did not."

"My God, you guys are like cubs." Kate complained.

Half a mile later we jumped off the Canadian Express. As soon as I jumped, I saw two wolves stopped at a pond, sitting next to each other. The first one was a scarlet red female and the other was a black and grey male. I instantly knew who it was and showed Amber. Kate must have noticed this cause she walked over to us and looked at what we were staring at. I started walking towared them, and Amber followed me. Kate jumped in front of me half way down the hill.

"Humphrey you don't know them."

"I don't?"

"No... wait do you?"

"Yes I know them, I helped them get here."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, proceed." She said stepping out of the way.

I walked down to the bottom of the hill and walked up behind them very quietly. When I was practically behind them I said, "Well well well, what do we have here? An alpha and omega showing affection to each other? Isn't that against pack law?" I teased.

"As a matter of fact, no it is not, anymore that is." Ash said turning to look at us.

"Well then... wait what?" I said confused.

"Winston changed the law because I stood up to him and gave him an example of why that law wasn't fair." Ash replied.

"Your lying." I accused.

"Nope not at all, go ask Winston, and we will go with you." Ash said.

"Ok." I replied.

We then all walked to Winston and Eve's den. When we all got there, I asked Ash and Jenna to sit outside. I walked in with Kate, Garth, Amber, Lilly and Chris all behind me. Winston and Eve welcomed us home. I finally got the chance to ask Winston my question.

"Uh Winston can I ask you a question?" I asked.

"Well sure, what is it?" He asked.

"Well I wanted to know if the law about alphas and omegas was still a law."

"Nope, it is no longer a law, alphas and omegas are free to be with who they wish."

I completely went silent and walked outside. Ash and Jenna were waiting for me and when I camr out, they both looked at me expectantly.

"What?"

"We told you so!" They both said in unison.

"Ok fine you guys were right."

"Damn right we were right." Ash said.

"Ok ok I have had a long day and Amber and I are getting married." While I was saying this, Ash and Jenna were making neck slicing motions with their paws. I turned around and saw Kate standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Kate I..."

"Forget about it Humphrey." She said beginning to cry. She pushed through us and began to run into the woods.

"Kate, Kate come back." Humphrey called.

"Nice job Humphrey, now ya made Kate cry." Jenna said running after her.

"I didn't know that the law would actually have been removed." I whispered.

**A/N: Wow some good stuff for this chapter. Don't forget to R&R, I write and update faster with the more reviews I get. Until chapter 13, later.**


	13. Chapter 13: Super Suprise

**A/N: The end is actually not coming as fast as I thought it would. So heres the next chapter.**

Humphrey's POV:

While the others were still looking for Kate, I knew exactly where she went. I reached the train tracks and saw Kate walking along them.

"Kate?" I said. She then lifted her head and looked at me.

"So this is how you get me back huh? I tell you the truth and how I feel about you and you just go ask Amber to marry you? That's fucked up Humphrey, that's real fucked up."

"Kate if I had known this would have happened, that the law against alphas and omegas being together would have been removed, I would have asked you to marry me cause Garth and Lilly would have united the packs, but I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes Kate, but I just didn't need another heart break."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Ya."

I closed my eyes and looked down. "I'm sorry..." Kate had kissed me this time, only this time it was muzzle to muzzle. I went to a suprised look and then returned the kiss. As we kissed some less than tame thoughts went through my head about Kate and I. A minute passed and Kate pulled away and started walking towards the dens. "So are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, I'll live." She said winking at me then disappeared into the bushes.

Ash's POV:

Jenna and I were looking for Kate when I heard voices. I got Jenna's attention and motioned for her to follow me. We got closer and saw Humphrey talking to Kate. We listened in on their conversation.

"So this is how you get me back huh? I tell you the truth and how I feel about you and you just go ask Amber to marry you? That's fucked up Humphrey, that's real fucked up."

"Kate if I had known this would have happened, that the law against alphas and omegas being together would have been removed, I would have asked you to marry me cause Garth and Lilly would have united the packs, but I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Really?"

"Yes Kate, but I just didn't need another heart break."

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Ya."

Humphrey looked down at the gound and suddenly we saw Kate kiss him and instead of pulling away, he returned the kiss. Jenna and I looked at each other and gasped. The kiss lasted a good minute, then Kate pulled away and walked back towards the dens.

"So are you ok?" Humphrey asked.

"Ya I'll live." Kate said as she dissapeared into the bushed.

Jenna and I then walked back to the den and pretended we didn't see anything. We then ate dinner and went to our den.

"Tomorrow is gonna be interesting." I whispered to Jenna. She giggled and said, "Ain't that the truth."

Before either of us fell asleep, I remembered a question I had for Jenna.

"Oh hey Jenna?"

"Yes?"

"Uh, how do you feel about pups?"

Jenna's eyes widened as she processed the question.

"Wha-what do you mean, how do I feel about pups?" She said now sitting up.

"Well would you want pups some day?" I asked

"Well yea would you?" She questioned

"Of course I would." I replied.

"I'd like to have a family." She noted.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Well I'm glad that is something we both want." She said

"Yea. Hey I wonder where Jack and Leah went?" I said

"Oh I saw them this afternoon, they were making a new den." She conluded.

"Oh ok. Well good night Jenna."

"Good night Ash."

We then fell asleep excited to become mates the next day.

**A/N: What is with this Kate Humphrey thing. What about the next day is going to be so interesting, and will this puppy talk mean something? Find out in the next chapter and don't forget to review. Later.**


	14. Chapter 14: This Has to End

**A/N: This is the second to last and final chapter of The Not So Lonely Life. I did mention that there was going to be a sequel that may have lemons, I am still looking for an author to write those for me. If you know and author who writes decent lemons and would be interested in writing one for me please have them PM me or five me their names so I can PM them. In other news, I will soon after this chapter be posting pictures of each of the characters that belong to me on my bio. Here is chapter 14.**

Ash's POV:

I was sitting by a nearby pond washing my fur. Jenna had gone with some of the other alphas to get ready for our wedding. Since our wedding was the first out of three, we had to get up extra early because time between each wedding had to be three hours. I was grooming myself because I was new to the pack and didn't know that much Alphas and Omegas. I heard someone walk up behind me and when I looked it was Shakey, Salty, and Mooch.

"Oh hey guys!" I said.

"Hey Ash, wow this must be really important if your grooming yourself." Salty said back.

"Ya, it is, I'm gonna be the first Omega to marry an Alpha, that's huge in its self but marrying someone I love, that's the most important part."

"Ya, ya, ya enough with the love talk."

"What is someone a bit... salty that they don't have someone they love?" I said with a chuckle.

"Well I'm waiting for Shakey to pick which of the berry twins he wants so I can have the other."

"Hey what about me?" Asked Mooch.

"You can have one of the larger wolves."

"And if I don't want one of the larger ones?"

"Well then good luck looking for a skinny one."

"Come on guys your ruining my happy mood." I snarled.

"Ok we will leave you alone."

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. With that they all walked away and left me to finish grooming. Ten minutes passed and it was time for the ceremony. Jenna and I both walked to the rock on opposite sides of each other. When we both reached the rock, I was stunned by Jenna's beauty.

"Wow!" I said.

"Wow what?" Jenna said looking at the ground and blushing.

"I was just wondering if you're in pain from you fall."

"When did I fall?" Jenna said looking confused.

"Ya know when you fell from heaven" I replied.

"Oh." Jenna said looking at the ground and blushing again.

"You wanna start or do you want me to start?" I asked.

"Hmm, let's start together." She replied.

"Ok." I said.

We first accepted each other's scents, then nibbled each other's ears and finally rubbed noses. Everyone congratulated us and left. Jenna and I retired to our den to get ready for the next wedding, the one that's gonna decide if Kate and Humphrey will be together, and that was Humphrey and Amber's wedding.

"Well I'm going to help Amber4 for her hopeful wedding." Jenna said.

"And I am going to help Humphrey." We went our separate ways. When I found Humphrey he too was grooming himself.

"Hey Humphrey,"

"Hey Ash, thanks for helping me get ready for Amber and I's wedding." He thanked.

"If it's gonna be and actual wedding." I replied.

"What do ya mean?" He asked.

"Well, Jenna and I saw you Kate kiss you and say you return the kiss."

"Oh that well you have to admit that it was a lot of drama and I felt bad for kinda dising Kate like that, but I plan on marrying Amber." He reassured.

"Ok." I doubtfully replied. "And what if Kate stops the wedding for you?"

Humphrey's eyes went wide at the thought.

"Ya know what? You're right. It's in Kate's character to do that. I must end this now." Humphrey said running away.

**A/N: A cliff hanger. The suspense is probably killing you readers, I know it would for me. Next and final chap should be coming out tonight. Till chap 15, later.**


	15. Chapter 15: An Unfortunate Tragedy

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I had writers block and could not for the life of me figure out how to finish the story in a way everyone would be happy. I later got insiration for a new story, and I thought writing a new story would help me with my writers block. This is not the final chapter of The Not so Lonely life because I got an idea to keep this story going so the sequel will not be coming out too soom. Also please stop PMing me for the last chapter. There is a reason I didn't update so soon. I give you chapter 15.**

Humphrey's POV:

I ran as fast as I could towards Kate and Garth's soon to be den. When I got there Kate was combing out her fur.

"Kate...we need...to talk." I said.

"Sure Humphrey what is it." She cheerfully replied.

"I need...to know how you really feel."

"About you?" She replied.

"Kind of, about me marrying Amber"

"Oh well *sigh* I would regret ever letting you go..."

"Would you stop the wedding to tell me how you really feel?"

"I dunno, maybe."

"Kate, I love you, but I-I guess you could say that I love two females at one but with Amber being an Omega, I can't get burned. You being an alpha means that I could possibly get burned by that..."

"And how is that Humphrey?!" Kate snapped.

"By you being seduced by another Alpha and end up having his pups."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" She screamed.

"I am talking about you being in heat and let's say...uh Garth or Hutch comes up to you and I'm left for a while, you and Hutch start talking, your in heat and you end up having a night of exotic sex with Hutch then when your pregnant it ends up being Hutch who is the father of the pups. What the hell am I gonna do then? Go back to Amber and say oh I was wrong I love you lets get married?"

"Humphrey. What the hell makes you think I would ever do that? An what about you too you said you left to go see your parents or what ever how would I know that you wouldn't meet a wolf like Amber and fuck her while she iis in heat?"

"Because I've loved you from the moment we became friends and that was when we were pups ourselves. I would never hurt you and you have loved me since we howled on The Canadian Express."

"That is not true Humphrey. When I started liking you was when you saved me from falling in the mud. Then little by little by love for you became greater. You saving me from falling in the mud and possibly dying by those bears showed me that you would risk your life for me, you and the bear's snow ball fight showed me that you would be great with kids, and your howl just tied it all together. Humphrey I love you for who you are, I would never want to intentionally hurt you. I supressed my feeling for you because you I knew I had to marry Garth because I didn't want to hurt you, and that is what I ended up doing anyway."

"I-I have to go get ready for my wedding."

I was lost in thought on the way back to Amber and I's soon to be den. When I got there Ash was sleeping fake sleeping

"Ash, wake up. I know your not asleep."

"Damn I thought for sure you would have believed it."

"Nope."

"So, how did it go with Kate?" He questioned.

*Sigh* "I am in love with both Kate and Amber. But I have to pick one of them. How do I pick?"

"Save me the trouble of going through the whole what your heart wants and just figure it out." He replied.

"Not helpful." I replied

"Are you surprised?" He questioned.

"Not really." I retorted.

About fifteen minutes later someone yelled our names.

"Humphrey, Ash!" We looked into the distance to see Jenna running in our direction.

"Hey Jenna what's up?" Ash greeted.

"Have you guys seen Amber? She was here and now she is gone."

"What?" I cried. "We-We have to find her... wait you two go try to find her I've got to talk to someone."

Still Humphrey's POV:

"Where is she Kate?"

"Where is who?"

"Don't play stupid with me, where...is...Amber!"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Because she want missing and..."

"And?" She said waiting.

"Come with me." I demanded.

Kate and I walked till we found Jenna and Ash.

"There you two are," I exclaimed. "any sign of Amber?"

"Nope." Jenna answered.

"Ok cause I have Kate here too."

"Ok." Jenna replied.

"So Jenna," I began. "When did you realize Amber was gone?"

"About twenty inutes ago."

"Ok I was talking to Kate then so... when did you and Amber split up?" I questioned.

"About twenty-five minutes ago." She answered.

"Look, if your trying to pin this on me Humphrey, then that is rediculos. twenty-five minutes ago we were talking."

"That is true, you can go back now."

"No I wanna help find Amber."

"Your diging a hole for yourself Kate." Humphrey advised.

"I don't care...she is gonna be you wife and I want you to be happy."

"You-you do?"

"Yea." Kate said smiling at me.

"Alright lets find this bride, I hope she didn't wander into Northern pack territory."

A shiver went through my spine when Ash said this.

"Me neither." I said.

We walked for forever and after a while we heard some wimpering and crying. I was told to stay back because it's "bad luck" for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding.

Ash's POV:

As the crying got louder and louder we saw someone laying in the tall grass. We couldn't see who it was or the fur color so we got closer. When we got to the tall grass, we walked till we reached a small opening and lying in the middle of it was Amber.

"Ash, go back and tell Humphrey we found Amber." Jenna commanded.

"You got it."

I went back to where Humphrey was and he was pacing.

"Oh thank god your back. Anything?"

"Yep we found Amber and she is very hysterical, that's all I know."

"Well I am going to see her."

"No Humphrey what about the bad luck thing."

"Fuck the bad luck thing, I am going to see Amber."

We walked back over to where the girls were.

"How is she?" I asked.

"Amber! Amber what happened?" Humphrey yelled.

"Stay back, she is a bit too hysterical. Something scaring must have happened." Kate informed us.

"Like what a bear attack?" I asked.

"Something of that sort."

"I-I-It was h-h-h-horrible." Amber managed to say.

"What was Amber? What was horrible?" Humphrey said worried.

"I-I-I w-was minding my own business when, when..."

"Amber? Amber?!" Humphrey yelled.

"Hey pulse is really low, and she seems to be seriously dehydrated."

"What the hell could have caused this?" I questioned.

"I don't know, but what ever it is, it's serious. Ash, go get some water and use this leaf. Humphrey, find as much grass as you can and make a bed. Kate, find some small food for her to eat when she wakes up." Jenna barked.

"Ya know Humphrey? I never noticed this but it kinda turns me on when Jenna makes orders like that."

"I seriously did not need to know that." Humphrey replied.

Still Ash's POV:

I looked into the distance and sat two wolves walking out way we waved them down and it turned out to be the missing couple, Jake and Leah.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Jake asked.

"Well first off introductions. Humphrey this is my best friend from cubhood, Jake. Jake this is Humphrey the one that gave me directions to get here in Jasper."

"Nice to meet you." Humphrey said.

"And the same to you." Jake replied.

"Now, Jake your a strong Alpha. Can you help us?"

"Sure thing Ash." He agreed.

We took the two of them where Jenna and Amber were.

"Where the... oh hey guys."

"No time for small talk, we need to get Amber to Eve." I said.

"How are we going to do that?" Jenna asked. Just then Kate came back.

"Oh Jake is gonna carry her."

"Oh I guess." Jenna agreed.

We walked back to the valley where everyone was waiting. When we got there, everyone cheered but the cheering soon stoped after they saw Amber being carried on Jake's back. We told Eve and Winston what happened and where we found her. They asked what had happened to her and we said she passed out before she could tell us. We then walked to the head Alpha den where she was treated. I noticed Humphrey pacing back and forth nerviously.

"Geez Humphrey calm down."

"I can't I am worried for Amber. I love her and if anything happened to HER I WOULD KILL MYSELF!" He exclaimed.

"Ok calm down, breath. There now do you feel better?" I asked.

"A little."

Then Eve came out of the room Amber was in.

"How is she?" Humphrey immediately asked.

"She is fine." Eve assured us, "But uh... Kate, Jenna, and Ash, can I talk to you alone in outside of the den?"

"Uh...I guess?" I replied.

We walked out of the den and down the hill. We walked to this place with a waterfall and a stream (where Winston and Tony had that arguement about Kate and Garth in the movie) and she told us to drink if we needed it.

"Look there is no easy was to say this but, Amber has been rapped."

"What?!" We all yelled.

"That is the reason why I took you here so Humphrey didn't hear you say that."

"Are you sure?" Jenna asked.

"Positive." Eve replied.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Cause I have seen lots of these cases and by how tired out she was, it might have been an Alpha."

"Damn it. This changes everything. Any signs of being knocked up?"

"None yet but it's too early to tell."

After this conversation we walked back to the den. We were all at a loss for words. An engaged Omega, raped by an Alpha, horrible and we knew that Humphrey would be crushed if he found out and we had no idea of what he might do. He could go on an angry rampage and track down the wolf that did this. Or a killing spree. So it had to be kept a secret till further notice.

**A/N: *Gasp* twist for all who thought they knew how it was going to end and it is not yet over. An idea has been sparked and my creative flow is back. Also I have created new story. It is not at all connectedd to this story or the sequel check it out and R&R what you think of it. Till chapter 16, later.**


	16. Chapter 16: Mystery Solved

**A/N: Sorry for the late release, I had went to the mall and bought things. That i becides the point. How long will Kate, Jenna, Ash keep the secret from Humphrey? Is Amber pregnant with another wolf's pups? Who rapped Amber. Only the first and last questions will be answered in this story. Enjoy.**

Ash's POV:

After a while of being at the head Alpha den, we all went home and Humphrey stayed at the head Alpha den incase Amber needed him.

The next day, Kate, Jenna, and I all walked back to the head Alpha den. Humphrey was outside and was in shambles. Before we walked up to him we all talked, "Ok, someone has to tell Humphrey what happened to Amber." I stated.

"Are you fucking crazy? Let Amber tell him." Kate suggested.

"Ok." I agreed.

As we walked up to the den and Humphrey walked in with us.

"Ah, you're just in time." Eve began. "Amber has just woken up and has asked to talk with you."

We then walked to the room Amber was in.

"Amber! Amber are you ok." Humphrey said running to Amber's side.

"Yea I'm ok." She said in a week voice.

"What happened to you?"

Amber sighed and began to tell what had happened to her.

Flashback

"Well I was walking around the territory trying to clear my mind when I was attacked and pinned down by a wolf. I couldn't see who it was, all I know is that he had a gentlemens voice and black and grey fur. He was very strong hence I wasn't able to move him off me. He began laughing and taunting me. Talking about 'This is gonna be the greatest feeling you will ever expierence.' I had no idea what he was talking about but I wasted no time trying to figure it out. He waited till I tired myself out completely and then forcibly mounted me. I had used all my energy trying to get him off of me so the only thing I could do is use my tail to cover myself up. He got angered by this and used his tail to move mine. We were battling tails for about a minute then he got sick of it and pinned my tail against my back and under his stomach. He then forcibly mated and tied with me. I was so tired after, being tired from trying to get him off of me. When he was done he thanked me for the ride and left, and five minutes later you guys found me.

End Flashback

I felt terrible and thought about how you woul feel about all this. I laid there and cried about what just happened and the worst part was, I actually enjoyed it the whole time." Amber said beginning to cry, "I'm so sorry!" She weeped.

Humphrey looked at the ground and walked out of the den with fire in his eyes.

"Jake and I will go after him." I said, "You find out as much as you can about this wolf before Humphrey goes off and either kills the wrong wolf or gets himself into something that he can't get out of."

With that Jake an I followed Humphrey's sent to Hutch's den.

"Uh oh." We said. We rushed inside to see Humphrey punching Hutch who was on his back.

"Humphrey!" I exclaimed while trying to get Humphrey off of Hutch.

"Why did you do it damn it! Why! She has done nothing to you. Why the hell would you rape an Omega that is weeker than you! YOU BITCH!"

After we finally removed Humphrey off of Hutch, we asked Hutch what happened.

"He came in here and just hit me."

"Ok why did you hit him?"

"Cause he rapped Amber!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because he has a gentlemens voice and black an grey fur."

"Ok."

"What? I wouldn't rape you Omega girl if she were and Alpha." Hutch said.

"LIAR! THAT'S WHY YOU DID IT!" Humphrey accused.

"No I didn't."

We returned to the head Alpha den. When we got there we let Humphrey have some alone time with Amber.

Humphrey's POV:

We returned to the head Alpha den and I had a talk alone with Amber.

"Humphrey!" Amber said surprised.

"Amber look I want you to know that this doesn't change the way I feel about you, I still love you, but if you are pregnant with another wolf's pups, then I dont't know if this can work."

"Humphrey, I'm not pregnant at all luckily."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Well that is a relief, but when you said you enjoyed the whole thing, was it true?"

"Y-yes it was." Amber said while tears began forming in her eyes.

"Well thats all I had to talk about."

"Humphrey I'm sorry, I was raped against my will. And he didn't take my virginity, you did."

Nobody's POV:

The week that wasn't told in this story back in chapter three, Humphrey and Amber took each other's virginities. So a little twist added to the story.

Humphrey's POV:

"Ya, I guess you're right."

"And, it's not even the season yet, I don't think females can get pregnant out of season."

"Yea. And I promise who ever did this to you will pay."

"Humphrey?"

"Yes."

"I remembered who it was."

"Who.."

"It was Chris the wolf that pointed us out in Idaho."

**A/N: Uh oh what is gonna happen now. Humphrey knows who rapped his soon-to-be wife. Will all hell break loose in Humphrey or will he forget about it? Find out in chapter 17. Later**


	17. Chapter 17: The Kill

**A/N: What's gonna happen now, Humphrey is pissed and he s out for blood. Where is Chris now? And is someone going to be able to talk some sence into Humphrey before he kills someone? That will be answered in this chapter.**

Humphrey's POV:

After what Amber told me I kissed her on the forhead and wlked out. I tried to stay as calm as possible and walked out of the den.

"Humphrey, Humphrey where are you going?" Ash asked.

"To find that son of a bitch Chris."

"Humphrey you know damn well that Chris will crush you."

"Like I give a shit."

I stepped in Humpphrey's way so he couldn't go anywhere. "Humphrey at least let Jake and I help you, incase you need it. Fine, but I'm going to be the one to kill that son of a bitch."

"Fine but your not going alone."

We went back to the den to get Jake. After that we headed on a journey around the territory to see if Chris was still on our territory.

"Let's go back where we found Amber and see if we can track his sent there." Ash suggested.

"Good idea Ash." I commented.

From the bushes behind us we heard a chuckle. We looked at the bushes and out came the one we were looking for, Chris.

"Enjoy my present Humphrey?"

"You, you've got some balls showing your face around here ater what you did!" I snapped.

"Well ask Amber. She should know how big I am, well with me fucking her and what not."

"Wha...grrrrrrrr you fucking whore."

"Ouch, that was hurtful. Now my feeling are hurt, ha!"

Humphrey jumped at Chris and pinned him on his back.

"Oh please is that the best you can do?" Chris said flipping me on my back. "I've seen better from my lunch." Chris then bit me on the neck which made me yelp.

Ash's POV:

When I saw Chris bite Humphrey, I jumped onto Chris's back and bit down hard. Chris let go of Humphrey and started bucking like a bronco.

"God damn it let go!" Chris said swinging me off of him and that's when Jake attacked. Jake being an Alpha himself had even ground. After Jake fought Chris for a little bit, JAke stepped out and Humphrey jumped onto Chris and bit down on his neck really har and this made chris begin to bleed. Pretty soon Humphrey had made lots of blood come out of Chris's neck and Chris died of blood loss.

"Let's take this son of a bitch home and put him on the next Canadian express that comes by." Humphrey said.

Luckily the Canadian Express had camt that night and we threw Chris's carcass onto the train. Humphrey had actually went back to Amber and told her what happened.

"Oh my god! You did that for me?"

"Yep."

"Even after I told you that I enjoyed it?"

"Love makes you do crazy things, I guess." And with that we all went back to our own dens and slept in peace with our soon-to-be or current mates.

**A/N: A successful moment for Humphrey and revenge. The next chapter is the wedding. Also I have two other stories if you havent looked at them. One is a action fanfic with characters from Balto and Alpha and Omega check it out. Later.**


	18. Chapter 18: A New Beginning

**A/N: Sorry I havn't updated any of my stories in a while, I've got some stuff going on but I am updating all of my stories today. Also please don't rush me on my updates, I undertstand you're anxious to find out what happens next, I just got lazy. So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

Kate's POV:

I was sitting by a streem, the one Winston and Tony argued by, crying, because I knew today would be the day I loose Humphrey forever. I tried to erase all the feeings I had for Humphrey but it was no use, the more I thought about him the more I thought about loosing him.

"It's ok Kate. Keep it together you screwed up and now you'll have to live with it." I said to myself.

Not too long after that Amber walked up behind me.

"Hey Kate!" She said happily.

"Oh! Amber, hey." I said giving her a fake smile. "So you ready for your big day?" I asked being brought back to the memory of Humphrey and tried to keep from breaking down.

"Yep, I'm so happy I get to marry the one I love!" Amber replied.

"Ya, you two will make a good couple." I said still fighting back tears. I turned away hoping Amer wouldn't notice me cry. Amber noticed this anyway.

"Kate... what's wrong?" She said in a caring voce.

"Nothing... it's *snif* nothing."

"There has to be something wrong, you can tell me." She replied.

"It's Humphrey Amber. I loved Humphrey and screwed up. Now he's gonna marry you, no offense."

Amber's POV:

Hearing Kate talk about how much she loved Humphrey made me think.

"Well I'm sorry Kate, I wish I could help you." I said caringly.

"No, Humphrey wants to marry you so, you two should be." She replied. "I'll just fufill my duties as an Alpha and marry Garth to unite the packs."

"Oh, well I wish you told me sooner, I woulda told Humphrey that I can't marry him."

"I'll just have to suck it up and live with my mistakes." Kate said. After this conversation, Kate and I went to the rock where we would begin the wedding ceremony.

Humphrey's POV:

I was sitting in Amber and I's soon-to-be den lost in thought. 'Is this really what I want to do? Yes, yes it is. But, I still have strong feelings for Kate. Forget about Kate, she broke your heart. Do you want that to happen again? Kate didn't mean to and plus she didn't marry Garth because she loves me.' I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone.

"Hey Humphrey." Ash said walking in.

"Oh hey Ash." I replied.

"Humphrey. What wrong."

"Everything's wrong. I'm in love with two perfect girls and I don't know which one to pick."

"Humphrey, are you havng second thoughts?"

"YES! And it sucks too."

"Humphrey, just marry Amber, and how do you even know if Kate still has feelings for you?"

"Oh trust me, I know she does."

We saw what time it was and went to the rock for the wedding ceremony. Once I saw how beautiful Amber looked, my doubts were immediately removed from my mind.

"Amber...wow you look...wow!" I complemented.

Me saying this made Amber blush. Amber and I started the ceremony and when we were excepting each others scents, I became lost in her sweet sent and began to smell lower down her slender body.

"Humphrey!" Amber quietly squeeled.

"What? Oh sorry." I replied blushing.

Amber giggled at this and we continued the ceremony. When we began nibbling each others ears Amber sweet scent forced its way into my nose and I began licking her.

"Humphrey! Not during the ceremony!" Amber whispered.

"I'm sorry I just get lost."

Amber shook her head giggling again. Then we finished with a gental nose rub. When our noses touched the only thing I could think about was me being married and what I was gonna do to Amber when we got bak to our den. The thought of what that would be would be concidered less-than-tame. We all had a celebration dinner and I noticed that Kate wasn't there. Then I remembered that Kate had scurried off after we rubbed noses.

"Hey Amber I'll be back, I'm going to go get a drink of water."

"Ok my Omega just don't talk too long." She said seductively.

Hearing her say that began to make my 'wolf' grow.

I walked away as casual as I could and when I was out of sight I ran off looking for Kate. I found Kate in a small opening of trees and she was crying.

"Kate, are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Well, Humphrey, now that you have a mate till one of you die, I realize what a mistake I made."

"What's that?"

"I let you go. I put my responsibilities before I put myself and I let you go. Now I'll have to marry Garth since I came this far for my responsiblities before myself but as long as you're happy. That's all I want is for you to be happy."

"Thanks Kate, and I'll still be here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Well at least you arent so I can still talk to you."

"There ya go look on the positive side. Plus you're marrying a strong alpha that will be able to provide for you."

"True true." She said now cheering up.

"Now come on, you gotta get back to the party and I'll see ya there."

"Ok." And with that she left and I headed for the pond so I could take a quick drink and get back to Amber. When I returned it was time for the moonlight howl and Amber and I being the new married couple could take the place on the top of the rock. When Amber and I reached the top, we began howling and dancing together and when I walked behind Amber and began swaying her hips left and right I noticed something different about her. Her smell was different and sweeter than it was at the wedding. I paid no attention to it and continued to dance and howl with Amber. After a while when the howling came to an end, we finished with a classic dip backward like the one Kate and I accidentally did back in Idaho by that truck. Staring deep into Ambers' eyes, she had a different look in her eyes too. Her eyes were full of lust and wanting. I paid no further attention to that either and leaned in and kissed Amber. I could tell that it took her by surprise because she began to pull back. Then returned the kiss. I noticed something different about the kiss Amber and I were sharing, it was full of passion. It had the most passion I've ever felt in my life and I thought 'all of these differences were strange because it was around fall when female wolves...' Then it hit me, 'Amber was in heat!' Joy filled my heart knowing that soon I would have a mate that would be carrying my pups. I was in heaven. I was married to the girl I loved and at the end of the day, I knew I had made the right decision in choosing Kate or Amber. After the moon light howl, Amber and I went back to our den. I was hoping to get a little extra but Amber seemed extra tired so we decided to go to sleep. The last thought I had before I fell asleep was, 'I'm someones' mate.'

**A/N: There is the last chapter you've all been waiting for this chapter. I know it may not have ended like you would have wanted it to but this is how I wanted it to end. Be looking out for the sequel coming out soon. Later.**


End file.
